


The Question

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Moon's One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss Mention (Non-Descriptive), M/M, Mystery, One Shot, Teacher! Roman, Writer! Virgil, it's like mentioned once, the T because of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: The QuestionWithout realizing it, theater teacher Mr. Prince, or Roman as he insisted, had The Question follow him for two and a half years. What was The Question?WHYWHATLGBT+WHOOk that was four questions, but they all surrounded one thingRoman's mysterious partner





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've had this idea for a few days as a random thought, but I thought earlier " ehh, it's good enough to write" so.... I wrote this from 10:51 pm to 12:30 am. I need to wake up at 5 aaahhHHHHH (who's yelling at me to sleep because it's 1:09?)
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this tiredly written student mystery that's given right away by the tags, tell me if I made a mistake anywhere, good night :) 
> 
> ~Moon💙

1

WHY

 

The Question was something that changed throughout the two and a half years Mr. Prince, or Roman as he wished his students to call him, had so far worked at Marebelle Performing Arts High School. At first it was why. Why did he teach here, working as a drama teacher, instead of performing on Broadway?

 

The student who had asked one day during the end of the first year got the answer with a happy laugh from the dramatic teacher.

 

“It’s true, I’ve always wanted to be there, up on the big stage, but then who would teach you to follow your dreams there as well? A mediocre drama teacher who doesn't care and just wants pay? NO SIR! (he said while throwing his hands up, the student informed) I wish to teach the future, the ones that instead of me being up there, I get to know I’m the one who helped you get there! My love encouraged it, saying that if I could help now, the results later would make me brighter then any stage light!”

 

Now with their answer, the students sighed in relief knowing that this was a teacher who wanted to help, one who truly loved his subject. The first The Question was done, until a girl spoke up….

 

“Wait, theater isn’t the only love in his life?”

 

2

WHAT

 

The Question two was what? Confusion swept and sure, Roman was quite handsome (insert girls swooning for the first two weeks) but he had never spoke of a love before this. Summer started after that, leaving it to sink into all their already stressed brains.

 

The answer arrived when someone asked on the third day back, many kids blushing since they had all also wanted to bring it up, but had no courage whatsoever to ask something so personal, even with Roman being so open. He smiled so wide, looking off with unintentional dramaticness and eyes glazed over.

 

“Yes, yes he was so supportive with my dreams of teaching instead of my own high school dream of acting. I still act in smaller shows you know, and he’s always there, no matter the crowd….” he sighed not realizing that now, another question had appeared.

 

3

LGBT+

 

The Question three, one that made all those original girls swoon falter, was he gay? Sure, he gave off the vibe, but it was never right to assume. The students pondered over this for a good while before asking finally nearing the end of school again, pondering how to ask in a not rude way.

 

No matter the case though, Roman just shook his head with his bright, signature smirk as someone stuttered to ask.

 

“You are correct! But you see, I am pan, not just gay. My heart just lead me to my dream prince, not princess nor other royalty. We may clash immensely, but fit together so well.”

 

Later that week, he had a small pan flag necklace, the golden chain flashing in the light. He claimed that his boyfriend had got a matching gay flag one, his chain a shiny black.

 

Which brought up the last The Question.

 

4

WHO

 

Surprisingly, The Question who was not answered by a student asking. It was answered mid December by Roman himself. Roman was pacing on stage as a few students poked their heads into the theater room at lunch, wondering if they could ask a question (not a The Question) and watched him speak on the phone.

 

“I’m so sorry I know your writing but that’s WHY I asked you, your home. I know, I know, I just forgot the prop box on the table…. Yes I know you can scolded me to no ends tonight just can you bring it over please? Lunch is almost over” he seemed to perk up “yes! Yes 2:30 would be fine! No I swear V, I think my classes have been making conspiracy theories about you on anything I say.. Yes I’m surprised I don’t rant about you often either. No don’t whine at me! Argg VVVV. Alright see you soon. I love you darkling” he finished with a smile and quickly hung up a quiet echo of “ROMAN I SWEAR-” but the students didn't have time to focus on that. Because now they only had two hours to tell the entire class of the theater department that (now known initial) V was coming.

 

Roman’s love would be revealed.

 

Thank the Greek gods that they were THEATER kids. Because once it went out to one group, it spread like wildfire.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

The Class of 2:30 as we will can them (fight me) watched as the clock ticked. Currently they were failing to practice their parts for A Christmas Carol, since one, they didn’t have certain props,

  
  


A figure entered the office box in hands, signing in as a guest and waving to his old attendant, before making his way through old halls to the theater room

  
  


And two

  
  


He walked towards the double doors, looking around as memories flashed into his eyes

  
  


_He_ would be arriving any seco-

  
  


The doors opened swiftly “‘holy shit Ro, I swear this place has barely changed.”

 

Everyone’s head swerved to see a dark figure walking down the steps, box in hand while their mouths dropped. Roman perked up like no one had seen before, not even the time a student claimed and then sang as many Hamilton songs in the class time as the could, claiming they knew them all and in order.

 

“I mean I just looked into the courtyard where we shared our first kiss, by the way class, please blame him for me remembering, and it’s so fucked up. Like, aren't you guys always inside? Who the hell goes outside anymore? Not me” the figure smirked marching the last steps, placing the box on the stage and jumped up standing by Roman, one grinning mischievously, the other giddily.

 

“Everyone” Roman announced in his loud voice “this is my boyfriend, Virgil.”

 

The Virgil in question, or The Question still fit, was wearing a black purple patched jacket that hung of his skinny frame, a black shirt that said “I Joined the Black Parade” and black ripped skinny jeans. A shock of purple and black hair covered his head, making shadows over his heterochromic purple and green eyes, eye shadow lathered below. A black choker ran around his neck, the gay flag making an appearance. He raised his hand to brush the bangs from his eyes, showing black painted nails against pale skin, a small lightning cloud charm shining off a purple, black, and white weaved bracelet. Matching the red, gold, and white one Roman had, a crown dangling from his. A pair of black and neon purple wireless headphones laid on his neck. He was on the short side for an adult, with Roman being a bit taller than average. They were, as Roman said, complete opposites.

 

Virgil smirked as he turned to Roman, catching a kiss on the head. “I didn't interrupt anything now, did I Princey?”


End file.
